Only A Finger
by gaah hi
Summary: Well I totally feel Toph on this. She broke her finger. Its just a drabble right now, but I will make it longer ! :) Review!
1. Just A Finger

**So this is just a short lil thing. I will work on it more tho. But I have school tomorrow so I must sleep. This is kinda how I feel though considering I cant move my thumb. And I am almost an exact personality match of Toph. Can I PLEASE get an 'effin review sometime before Tuesday on this!? Come on! I wrote this with a dead thumb! Haha, well enjoy.**

**Blah blah: DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, JUST THE STORY.**

A broken thumb? No biggie! Im color blind, I can handle a little broken finger. I mean how hard could it be? Well of course I couldn't tell my parents, I'd have a cast to my sholder, and be covered in bubble wrap my whole life! So, I'll just have to deal with it, plus when I was buying cond- erm stuff at the drug store I saw some splints cheap. Sure I would need Sokka or Zuko to take me. Not Katara though 'cause she would FREAK OUT and tell my parents and all that shizz. Not Aang either, 'cause he'd just tell Katara and yea we've been over that. I'm sure Zuko would be thrilled to take me. Not. So Sokka it is. Which I'm probably a better driver than, even with a broken thumb.

I pulled out my phone, my new 'Droid HTC Incredibel (dramatic pause) 2'. I called Sokka and immediately I heard background noise

"Yes Toph?" He was obviously busy. Oh well.

"Meathead, get down here now!" I said, well no _demanded._ Yea, I demanded!

"A bit busy Toph." He sighed. Dare he use that tone with me!

"If you aren't down here in 5 minutes Snoozles, I will make sure that you NEVER sleep again." Oh yea, I went there.

"Make it 6." He said scared to death and hung up.

I put the phone away thinking how dumb that was considering I was still in my Teen Titans pjs. I went to take the pants off and found that the job couldn't be done single handedly. Sooo I would... need Sokka's help getting dressed!? Oh no. no no no. I got this.

Ok, well lets just say after falling four times screaming in pain 6 times, I don't got this.


	2. The Trip

**Ok, so I know I said Toph was blind, buuuuttttt im changing it, shes colour blind. K?**

I hear some music outside and I knew it was Sokka. He knocked at the door. I yelled for him to come in as soon as he entered he rambeled

"What on Earth is so urgent that I needed to be here now!?" He started another sentence but I shoved my now deformed thumb in his face.

"Oh."

"Yea Snoozles, kinda urgent." I replied annoyed.

"WAIT! IS IT BROKEN!?" He shouted worried and came over to inspect my thumb.

"Yes Sokka." Stupidity at its finest.

"Wait, how do you know?" A confused idiot replied.

"I went to the clinic and got it checked. Got an x-ray too. I need a splint, but my parents will die if they found out, so I need you to take me down to the drugstore to buy one." I explained to him as if he were a child.

"Well lets go!" He said grabbing my arm.

"Well... I kinda figured we could hang out. Is what you were doing _that_ important?" I said with a puppy dog face.

"Nothing is more important then you Toph. But why didn't you get dressed then?" He said in an attempt to sound smooth, but then ruining it with his curiosity.

"Well... erm... I kinda couldn't..." That was all he needed before offering his help.

I went to my closet and got out a pair of shorts and a green 'Marvel' shirt with the Green Goblin on it. Especially shocking because I was wearing black underwear with green stripes and 'YOLO' on the ass. He awkwardly buttoned the black fringed shorts. Then it was time to change my shirt.

(SIDE NOTE: Ok, so I uh might have led you to think that I had been sexually active by saying that I bought condoms before. But they were for a friend. Virgin club here.)

He slipped the black tee-shirt over my head revealing my green bra that was covered in black fissnet and had bows at the start of the straps. We both blushed. At least I think he blushed, his cheeks turned colours. I saw him stare at me, but inly briefly. He clumsily slipped the shirt on and I adjusted it with my uninjured hand. I attempted to put on my socks but he helped as soon as he saw my struggle. I slipped on my green 'OSIRIS' shoes and we were on our way.

We got to the drug store in about 5 minutes. The store was called "Myuki's" it was apparently named after the owners cat. Ok then... We walked in and just like anyother drug store we were surrounded by; the smell of old people, sick people, and candles, and 'novelity' gift items. I didn't feel like looking around so I went and asked an employee where I could find a thumb splint. Thankfully, unlike most people, she didn't know who i was so didn't ask questions just showed me where my merchandise was and let me be. I turned to ask Sokka's opinion on which one I should get, but Meathead was off sniffing candles or some fo-shizzle like that. So I grabbed the best looking splint I saw and straightup took it out of the package and put it on my finger. I wiggled it around best I could and decided that was good enough. I put it back in the package and checked out. The cashier asked if I wanted to get another because that one was open but I just shook my head. Ok, Snoozles has had his fun. So I just yelled 'SNOOZLES!' of course I got a bunch of weird stares, oh well. He came running like a puppy

"Ready to go?" He asked enthuastically.

"Yea, where do you want to go now?" I asked him.

Our stomaches growled insincly as if it'd been planned. We laughed a bit and he said

"What about lunch Miss Bei Fong?"

I nodded and with that we were on our way to 'Dennys'.


	3. Denny's

There were reasons my parents didn't like me hanging out with Sokka, even though he was pretty well mannered, and acted perfect around them, he was a bit wild and they knew it. We walked into Denny's and it was pretty calm. Just a few people and their daily chatter. There was a wall about 4 1/2 ft tall separating the entrance and the tables that extended to the hostess podium. Of course while waiting we both lean on the wall and almost knock it down because it isn't actually a wall.

"Ahrgh!" He screamed trying to catch his balance.

"Skill Snoozles!" I teased moving my finger so the idiot wouldn't accidently bump it.

"Heyy it was your fault to!" He said embarrassed because just about everyone in the resturaunt was staring at us now.

Thankfully the scene had finally attracted a hostess so we could be seated, she walked us to the back of the resturaunt, farthest from the fake wall. Smart.

We plopped down in the booth across from eachother. I went to grab a menu but kinda failed and re-reached for it with my right hand instead. The waitress came over and asked what we'd like to drink I heard Sokka playing 20 questions about some special pop and decided to get it. I had an idea when she said

"And you miss?"

I replied with "Toph would like a diet 'Coke'." trying my hardest to keep a straight face, and for once succeeding.

She looked at my dumbfounded and Sokka said "Excuse her, she's autistic, she wants a diet Coke."

I laughed at him calling me autistic, and replied saying "Toph finds it funny Sokka calls her the autistic one, and she finds it very offensive." The waitress just raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"Really Toph?" Sokka questioned laughing.

"Toph must not break character." I replied, and my third person dialect went on until the waitress came back for our orders. I appoligized for my behavior with a laugh and ordered my massive order. Sokka ordered his food and after a few minutes of pointless conversing our food arrived.

We were both stuffing our faces when I broke the silence. "I want a tattoo." I said as if it were no big deal.

"Cool." Sokka said going back to his precious meat, half angry at me for interrupting his eating.

"No, like I mean today." I said and shoved a huge bite of chinken in my mouth so I wouldn't have to reply quickly.

"Are you kidding me! Your parents will never agree!" He said quickly once again returning to his food.

"Yeah, but maybe I could get them to think that someone else was my parents..?" I said sheepishly. "Or I could just force em!" I pouned my fist tpgether and grinned.

"Totally Toph, 16 year old girl vs guy that works with needles for a living!" He said sarcastically slurping the red soda and making a face at how sugary, but good it was.

"I can take him, but the piercers a totally different story!" I said laughing.

"You have fun with that Toph." He said.

"Who knows, maybe he'll do it," I said taking a drink of the aspartame filled drink "plus, Mai got a tattoo when she was 17 without her parents." I said hopefully trying not to turn this into an argument.

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" He said pulling out his wallet.

"Nope." I said with a smile and shoved my last 5 fries in my mouth at once.

"Alright, we'll try ONE, and I mean ONE studio, and if its a no, leave it at that, got it?" He said pushing himself out of the seat to go pay the check.

"Yay!" I shrieked a bit louder than I'd meant to. "Studio 5 is at the mall and the mall is just over there. That's where Mai got hers done." I said following behind him closely.

"Ok." And with that we were on our way.


	4. A Hot Topic Visit

**Thanks to all of my review-ers! I'll eventually post your name in the 'thanks' thing, but well yeah I'm not going too lie, I'm feelin quite lazy. Anyways, review this? I know its short but there's a 'surprise' preview to chapter 5 at the end :D Well, review!**

After we left Denny's we went to the mall to look around, and Snoozles was clearly stalling and making it obvious he didn't want me to get a tattoo. Even though he wasn't into their merchandise he walked into Hot Topic, probably knowing that looking around in there would keep me occupied for awhile.

"Why here?" I asked half- heartedly strutting through the door.

"Well you like this kinda stuff, right? So I figured to keep your mind off of *dramatic pause* the pain of your thumb I'd buy you a couple things here." He said raising one eyebrow at the men's Little Pony' shirt

A lot of girls fell for Sokka for his looks, but I knew it was his personality that made him a keeper.

"Thanks Snoozles." I said, I'd meant it, but my attention was on a black corset and a green and black plaid skirt that had a hand cuff belt and frifly material underneath to make the top fabric poofed some. Even though I'm color blind I can still distinguish greens from anything which was a vary rare form of color blindness. If it weren't for my parents money I would be completely blind, the operation I had as a baby saved my sight but unfortunately not my ability too properly all distinguish colors. Anyways, even though I hated skirts I really liked this one. It wasn't being cold that bothered me, I mean come on its the beginning of February and I'm wearing shorts. It was the fact that skirts were portrayed as 'girly'. I put the skirt down, but part of me knew it wouldn't be taken as girly and I felt obligated to pick it back up. I headed to the dressing room, corset and skirt both in my right hand. Sokka followed me and on the way to the dressing room, which was in the back of the store by the clearance rack, I got the attention of an employee and she unliocked the door. I walked in and Sokka closely followed.

"Snoozles I'm gonna try this on." I said setting the clothing down on the stand that was in the back of the handicapped sized dressing room. The room had red walls and a black glossy floor like the rest of the store, it had a black bench like thing in the back, it was a decent size, but was the stores only dressing room. Across the bench on the other side of the 'room' was a mirror with a light as dim as a lantern on both sides.

"Ok." Sokka said casually standing in the doorway.

I pushed out of the area and said "You stay here." I now was annoyed by his misunderstanding so I spoke to him like he was a child.

"Oh." he said sadly his eyes dropping to the floor. "But," his face lit up again and he exaggerated the 't' " if I'm buying it I want to see it on you." He said now speaking in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ok." I sighed. "Stay around here though, I'll come out and show you when I'm ready." No more words spoken I slammed the door in his face.

Now for the hard part, I was so drugged on aspirin I almost forgot about my thumb. It would be hard to change by myself, but this time I was determined to succeed. I fell over a couple times, but within 20 minutes I was into the new clothing. For saome reason I felt uncomfortable with the idea of shiowingf Sokka. I walked out of the dressing room, he was looking at some clearance items so I had to tap his sholder to get his attention. His mouth went agape, and his jaw was practically hitting the floor.

* * *

** Eerp this is short but I need to catch up on sleep, so I'll make a deal, I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter if you don't tear me to shreds, k? :)**

* * *

Chapter 5, preview:

I don't know what it was. The skirt was tight around my hips and sides, and even tighter around my breast, pretty much popping them out of it. _(AWKWARD)_ It laced up from the bottom to the top, and zipped on the side. The skirt barely covered my ass and felt more like a rag. I felt like 'Tarzan'- so naked and exposed, and everyone (Sokka and a male cashier) staring awkwardly at me. He let out a small baby sounding noise, turned around, and handed me a green lace thong. Yeah, I slapped him.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? (The chapter and the preview). Should I do this 'preview' thing more often? Review! PLEASEEE!**


End file.
